The 7 Half Bloods
by Artemis MH Cullen
Summary: No summary. Read and enjoy.
1. The First HalfBlood

**Okay, I'm new to fan fiction. This is my first story. If anyone sees this story and likes it, please review. It really doesn't matter if no one reviews, because I'll update anyway, but reviews will make me write faster.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**Fan girl: Yes**

**Me: For goodness sake, I'M A GIRL.**

**Fan girl: I'm blind.**

**Me: Ohh *goes and hides in a corner* I don't own Percy Jackson!**

***breaks down sobbing.***

**Sorry, on with the story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

_- From Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Book Five , the Last Olympian._

_________________________________________________________________________

Percy POV

"One, two, three!" shouted Annabeth.

We both race to the tree. Suddenly, Annabeth yells.

"Run!"

I turned to see girl maybe 13 years old, walking-no limping towards the camp. She was in

bad shape. Her clothes were in tatters and you couldn't tell what color her shirt was. Wait,

was that something rusty. Rust! That's the color of blood! Wait, is that a Cyclops

following her? I rush to help her, pulling out my trusty sword, Riptide. As I got closer, I

realized it was Tyson. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Tyson came towards me and gave

me a hug that just about broke my ribs. Then, I looked to the girl.

Unknown Girl POV

I limped towards the camp. I saw a dragon, but that barely registered in my mind.

I say a girl and a boy, both about 19. The girl shouts something. I think she said run.

That's what I did. I ran. Something tells me to trust her. I see the boy pull out a ballpoint

pen. He uncaps it and it turns into a gleaming blade. I comes closer and I see that he

resembles me quite a bit. Then he stops, and breathes in. He walks up to me and says

"What's your name?" he asked

" Amelia Allen. But just call me Mia." I stuttered. I turned around and scream.

"What's wrong?" the girl asks anxiously.

" C-c-cyclops," I stumbled. The boy starts to laugh.

"Seaweed Brain, you're such a dolt," to me she added, " The Cyclops our friend. And

don't mind Percy. He isn't called Seaweed Brain for nothing."

The boy, who I assume is Percy, stops laughing. He mutters something like " My own

girlfriend thinks I'm stupid. Figures. She's the daughter of Athena, so she's all of that

smart trash."

I laugh, then all of his words register with me. Daughter of Athena? They must be crazy.

" Um, I think I'm at the wrong place. Is this a crazy camp or something?" I said.

Percy exchanges a look with his girlfriend. It was one of those _Oh, How naïve some _

_people are _looks.

The girl notices my discomfort. "Percy, we should get her to Chiron. He can explain it

better than us."

**Few Hours Later**

"So all the gods are real?' I asked incredulously.

"Greek gods. We're not sure about god, God." said Chiron. Oh, did I mention? Chiron's a

centaur.

"I remembered something from school. Aren't you the son of -," I was cut off by Percy,

who looked dangerously angry.

The girl, Annabeth I now know, said, " That's neither here or there. Don't mention him

again. He caused one of our friends to join him and made our friend his host body. Do

not talk about the Crooked One."

"Well who's my godly parent?" I asked.

"Judging by your resemblance to Percy, I'd say Poseidon. But we would have to make

sure." said Chiron.

"Percy, give Mia your other sword your father gave you." Annabeth commanded him.

" You mean the emerald ring? That's special, I'm not giving it to -," he was cut of by

Annabeth.

"You will give it to her. We are just testing her." She said.

Percy sighed and removed a ring from his right hand. He handed the ring to me. Only

now, it was a sword.

"Meet me at the arena in ten. Make sure she has some decent clothes." He said before

heading out.

________________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it?**

**The person who reviews first will get a list of characters and their significance .**

**If I really like your review, I might make you my beta reader. Won't that be **

_**splendidus**_**? ( That's Latin for splendid fyi).**


	2. Meeting Adonis and the Wolfe

**Okay, it's me again. I would like to be a kind authoress and not threaten you for **

**reviews. So I won't. That's just not nice.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth: No you don't, he's my boyfriend.**

**Me: *glares at Annabeth* Why don't we ask him.**

**Annabeth: *glares back* Fine. PERCY!**

**Percy: Yes Honey dearest.**

**Annabeth: This mortal *pointing to me* claims she owns you. Tell her the truth.**

**Percy: Fine. But this is the last time. *gets out Riptide and points it at my throat* **

**Annabeth is the only one who owns me. Comprende?**

**Me: *nods* Yes your royal majesty.**

***goes and sobes in corner***

**Me: I told you I didn't own Percy Jackson Gretchen.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Seven half-blood shall answer the call**_

_**To storm or fire the world must fall**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death**_

_**-From Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Book Five, The Last Olympian.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Mia POV

Annabeth started to drag me towards an awesome looking cabin. It was made of a sea-

green type of stone. It reminded me of the ocean so much, I was tempted to lick it to make

sure it didn't taste salty. She turned around.

"This is your new home away from home. Percy stays here too, and he's not a neat freak.

So keep it clean for him. Also, that Cyclops you saw earlier sometimes visits and this is

where he stays. So don't scream if you see one. Now, we are going to the Aphrodite

cabin. We are going to get Adonis to get you some clothes. He's absolutely gorgeous, but

don't waste your time. He's gay." she said.

She started dragging me towards another cabin. I looked around and was astonished.

There were about thirty cabins!

I asked Annabeth, "Hoe many gods are there?"

She sighed, obviously exasperated. "There are about thirty. Of course, most of them are

minor gods, and you don't hear about them much."

We finally reached the cabin. When I saw the inside, I was shocked. The whole thing was

an explosion of pink. And I smelled No5. I hate that perfume. It reminded me of my aunt,

who was so mean, I didn't see how she got to adopt me.

All those thoughts disappeared when I saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He had bronze

hair that was so messy I wanted to push my hand through it. His hypnotic green eyes

captivated me. (**A.N I really wanted to put that in, for all those who have read **

**Twilight. Don't worry, he won't be gay forever.)**

"Hi, I'm Adonis and gay," he said. He went to this huge armoire in the corner. He threw a

couple of clothes at me. I went to the bathroom and changed. He gave me some jeans and

green t-shirt that said " You think you're weird. Hear my story."

I came out. Annabeth grabbed my wrist and almost carried me to the arena. There, I saw

Percy, warming up. I swallowed. He was really, really good with that sword. And he was

just warming up. I'm doomed. Annabeth smiled at me and did something weird. She

poured seawater all over my head. Immediately, I felt more energized. Percy and I start to

fight. I thought I would be toast. I suddenly twisted his sword with the flat of my blade

and he got disarmed. He looked shocked.

"I am only able to do that when I'm energized with seawater. You must be my li'l sis for

sure." he said.

I tried to hand back the emerald ring that turned into a sword, but he didn't accept it.

He said, "Keep it, you earned it. It's name is Cratyl. That's Greek for whirlpool." **(AN ****Idk if that's true, but if you know Ancient Greek, DEAL WITH IT.)**

I looked at the ring, astonished. Nobody's ever given me a gift. Well I'm not crying over that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Day**

Mia POV

I got up. Percy was already out of the cabin. I threw the first outfit I found on me. _Time to see what I'm good at._

**At the Archery Targets**

Chiron tried to help me. He really did. But no matter how often he he should me the proper way to aim at the target, I always missed it. I decided to quit after a girl from the Ares cabin

chewed me out for almost hitting her.

**Canoeing**

Turns out I'm really good at canoeing. But that's probably because I'm the daughter of Poseidon and canoeing has to do with water.

**Javelin Throwing**

I am sorta good at javelin throwing. I mean I hit the dummies. But they weren't the ones that were made out of straw. They were the Ares cabin. UH-Oh.

**Infirmiry**

I'm at the infirmiry. I'm not helping there, oh noooo. I'm there because the Ares children beat me up. That's not good. I made an enemy of a how cabin my second day of camp.

**Dinner**

I'M FAMISHED! Today was a long day. Trying to find out what I'm good at is really hard and exhausting. I think I'm only good at sword 's a depressing thought. I need to work on my

archery skills and javelin throwing. But especially javelin throwing. I don't want to get beat up by the Ares cabin every day.

**After Dinner**

I walked around. Thank goodness it's not time for curfew. I walked to the lake. There, I saw Percy. He was drinking some coke. My mouth watered. I love the goblets thing at dinner, but it doesn't

taste like good ol' coke from a can.

* * *

"Hi Mia," said Percy.

I wondered how he knew that.

"I heard your footsteps." he said.

"I love looking at the at the stars. They are so beautiful. Too bad you can't see them in the city." I said

"A good friend once told me there used to be lots more stars, but thanks to humans polluting the earth, they are no longer here. She was a Hunter of Artemis." he said absently.

"Huh?" I said.

"They are maidens who serve Artemis. They pledge to never love men." he said.

"No not that. You said she was a Hunter of Artemis." I said.

"Oh, she died on her quest. Her father Atlas killed her. She lives on in the stars. When I feel down, I look at her constellation. Sometimes I get happier, because she gave her life to save mine,

and I'm still alive, and she's not. But most of the time, I feel guilty." Percy said. His hand traced a pattern in the stars. It was one of a girl with a bow, running across the nightime sky.

"You've been on many quests, haven't you? I asked.

"I've been on 5 quests. Out of those, I lead my first and my fifth, last one. My fifth one help in preventing the end of the world." he said.

"Okaaaay." I said.

"It's okay, I was shocked too. But that quest also helped get rid of Kronos, hopefully forever. But gods don't really die, and same goes for Titans. He's still alive, but his conscience is hopefully so

spread apart that he can't reform. Unless someone helps him." he explained.

He got up and left. I was glad I was able to talk to him. It allowed me to understand his behavior more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Day**

I was looking at around the cabins. I saw one that looked Morpheus' cabin. Then, I saw a cabin made out of stones with writing all over them.

Just then, I saw a girl come out of the cabin. She had hair the color of, well I don't know. It looked like every hair color I knew.

"Hi, I'm Nympahdora Wolfe. You're the new girl, Macy or something, right ?" she said eagerly.

"Yes, I'm the new girl. My name is Mia though." I told her.

"I heard you fought against Percy and won. Is that true ?" she asked.

"Yes, Why ?" I replied.

"Ohmydeityofchoice ! He's like the best swordsman in like 2 centuries. Nobody been has been able to defeat him besides-" someone cut her off. By this point we were at the creek

"Ahem," said a male.


	3. Meeting Thalia and Nico

**This is for the people who reviewed.**

**Perseus (Mia's POV so totally works)**

**Ares Burn (Your review was really nice)**

**AnnabethXNico-RheaXNickolas **

**Jasper winked thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you liked my story and you **

**think Percy is realistic. This chapter is for you because you suggested it.**

**If you flame me, I will do my best to block you from my story. I don't mind if **

**you have some constructive criticism, but if you pick apart everything I say, I will **

**not hesitate to block you.**

**Disclaimer: I know I have really long ones, so I am not going to write anything but, I **

**don't own PJO or any of the characters names. I do own the characters themselves.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

_-From Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Book Five, the Last Olympian_

Nymphadora POV **(This is for Perseus)**

Percy. We both sighed in relief. Then we noticed he had someone with him.

"Guys, this is Nico. He's a son of Hades." Percy said.

I was shocked. The Nico? The one who convinced Hades to help in the Big War? I

always wanted to meet him.

"Nico?" said Mia, "You go to my school, don't you?".

"Uh, yes. I didn't know you were Percy's sister," he said nervously.

"That's why you-," but she was cut of by Nico.

"Percy doesn't need to know that, does he?"

"Know what? Nico, were you mean to her?" Percy asked.

"Maybe a bit," replied Nico.

"NICO! What did you do?" screamed Percy.

"I may have tripped her in the hallways, stuff a dead frog in her locker, and stole her regular clothes

while she was in PE." said Nico. His voice had gone strangely quieter towards the end.

"Nico! Why would you do that? That's really mean." said Percy. He sounded

disappointed.

"The first day of school, she was talking about this guy who was my friend. She said he

was a jerk. Then she told her little friends that she had played a practical joke on him."

stammered Nico.

"That's true, but Teddy was being a jerk. He tried to feel me up, and then he called me a

PIXIE!" interjected Mia.

"Are you talking about Teddy Cullen?" asked Percy.

"Yes, why, do you know him?" said Mia.

"Know him! He's another son of Hades," said Percy, "It's nice to know the two sons of

Hades that are at camp are jerks."

Percy storms off and Nico follows him, apologizing and swearing on the River Styx that

he didn't know she was a demigod. Like that was going to change his mind.

"Like Nico apologizing is going to change his mind," said an unfamiliar voice.

Thalia POV

I watched as Nico and Percy came to the creek. Nico obviously recognized Mia. Nico got

nervous. That was bad. Percy could and would get really mad if anything bad had

happened to his new li'l sis. His words, not mine. After admitting all the bad things he

had done, Nico started apologizing.

I scoffed. "Like Nico apologizing is going to change his mind."

The girls jumped about a foot. They looked around, but they couldn't see me. Mia

obviously looked like Percy, but the other girl looked like Silena, with her dark hair and

blue eyes. I recognized her.

"Dora, is that really you?" I exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, confused.

"I can't believe you forgot who I am. I'm Thalia, remember, your cousin?" I replied.

"But Thalia's dead. And she wasn't a demigod," she said.

"I ran away, I didn't die. Well, I was about to, but Dad turned me into a pine tree, which

protected the camp. Then the Golden Fleece made me come back to life or something," I

explained. Whoops, too much information at one time. I could see the girls were

confused.

"Okay, my name is Thalia Grace. I'm one of the Hunters of Artemis. Actually, I'm the

Lieutenant," I said.

"Oh, that's so cool! I've always wanted to be a Hunter of Artemis," said Dora.

I took a long look at her. She was obviously a daughter of Hecate. I mean, she only lived

with her dad. Mia was quiet the whole time.

"Can someone tell me please what it going on?" I laughed. She was a lot like Percy. He

never really knew what was going on. I remembered when I became a Hunter. He was

nervous because he thought Annabeth was being offered the position.

Mia POV

I can't believe it's Thalia! Thalia used to be my neighbor. But I think she ran away or

something.

"Thalia, is that really you? I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was your neighbor before you ran away or whatever."

"Oh yeah, little Amelia. You were so cute. But really disobedient. I remember this one

time…" she trails off.

"I knew it! There was something weird about how you could stay underwater for 5

minutes. I thought that was abnormal. I can't believe I lived by a daughter of Poseidon!

That is so cool." she said.

Percy came back. He instantly brightened when he saw Thalia.

"Hey Thalia! You aren't going to call me Seaweed Brain are you? 'Cause that's getting

old," he said.

" More like Annabeth calls you that on a daily basis. But I'm not going to call you that, as

long you don't call me Pine Cone Face," Thalia replied.

"Are we going to play Capture the Flag?" said Percy.

"Don't we always play that? What makes this time any different?" said Thalia.

"This time, you haven't visited for about 6 years. A lot can change during then," said

Percy, mocking seriousness.

"Yeah, a lot can change. Like the fact Annabeth is your girlfriend," quipped Thalia.

It was fun watching them go back and forth. I thought if they weren't best friends, they

would have strangled each other to death.

"Well, it's on. We are playing Capture the Flag. Campers against Hunters. They has to be

an equal amount of people though," said Percy.

"Why don't we make it interesting. What about girls against boys. Of course there we be

an equal amount of people. Every girl camper can play, and if it resorts to it, some of the

Hunters will be left out," challenged Thalia.

"It's on," said Percy. He then walked away.

"This is going to be soooo easy. Annabeth is going to be on our team and she's the best

strategist since her mother. Melanie Roberts will be on our team too and she has ESP. It's

almost not fair," said Thalia.

________________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I liked the Capture the Flag thing. It will be next chapter. If you have any ideas **

**about it, tell me. If you have any stories you know are funny, tell me. I'll try to work **

**it into my story. Also, if you want to be in my story, give me your name, age, **

**personality, and appearance. I'll work you in somehow, even if you are a minor **

**character. I'm sorry in advance if you don't like your character.**


	4. Capture the Flag: Boys against Girls

**This is for cavs-fan13. You are so nice, unlike XxRock and RollxX and Athena's **

**Hatchling. This is for the Review Crew (I got the idea from ashel-13), which so far **

**consists of cavs-fan13 and AnnabethXNico-RheaXNikolas** **. You rock.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own PJO**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

_-Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Book Five, The Last Olympian._

__________________________________________________________________________

Nymphadora POV

Where is that girl? I swear, when I get my hands on Mia, she's going to be a dead demigod. Her brother won't like that, but I'll just change my appearance. Why would I want to kill Mia

though? I hate when I can't decide on something.

She is probably in the Athena cabin, talking to Annabeth. I stomped towards that cabin. When I got inside, I didn't see anyone except for a girl in the corner. She had red-brown

hair with a bit of blond in it. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they would be a stormy grey, like Athena's **(Sorry Melanie, I had to make it a bit realistic. Everything else **

**will be the same)**. She looked about 14.

"I am," she said.

_Huh, who's she talking to?_

"I'm talking to you. I can read your mind. It's really cool." she said.

_Okay, that's convenient, I don't have to talk. My name is Nymphadora, what's yours?_

"My name is Melanie." she said.

Just then, Mia walked in with Annabeth.

"Thank goodness you're here! I've been looking for you everywhere." I exclaimed.

"You should have looked at the arena. I was practicing with Percy and Teddy. He's really

nice now." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and this is Melanie. She has the power to read your mind. She's really nice." I said.

"Yes I can read your mind Mia." said Melanie.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you. We are playing a game of Capture the Flag. But this time, It's girls against boys. Melanie, please say you'll play. And Annabeth, we need you 're our best strategist." said Mia.

Capture the Flag

_______________________________________________________________

Melanie POV **(I chose her because she can read minds. **_**italics **_**are thoughts)**

We were stationed by the creek. Mia stayed there because she can control water.

Annabeth had a bunch of girls from the Demeter cabin cover the flag with vines and stuff.

It was a pretty good strategy. Mia hid the flag in water and prevented it from getting wet.

Thalia was leading a phalanx around enemy territory. Annabeth was leading Clarisse and some of the other Ares girls for a direct attack to the heart of the boys' army. Then, Thalia

would grab the flag while the boys were distracted. If that didn't work, Nymphadora would disguise herself as a prisoner of ours. Then she would sneak over and get the flag,

and run.

Thalia left with her phalanx. Annabeth and Clarisse lead the attack. But something went wrong. Teddy summoned a bunch of undead warriors to fight Annabeth and Clarisse's

mini army. Then the boys ran to fight Thalia. Thankfully, we had captured Adonis. Nymphadora changed her appearance to his. Then she sneaked across the field and got the

flag. The boys realized something was wrong, but they were too late. Nympahdora had already crossed into friendly territory. But then Mia screamed.

_What happened?_ several people thought.

"Nemian Lion!" screamed Mia.

**(I thought I would stop it here, but I want to be nice and not mean. But you guys **

**owe me majorly)**

Mia POV

I got my ring off and it transformed into Cratyl. The lion seemed a bit disoriented.

Annabeth distracted it by yelling out "Hey, fatso, come and gets some!".The lion started to run towards her. Percy uncapped his sword Riptide and distracted it. Iran across the field and

vaporized it with my sword.

Wow. That was easy.

"You're telling me. I'm reading your brother's mind and he wondering why it was so easy for you. He had to use astronaut food the time he ran into the Nemian lion." said Melanie.

_Huh!_

"Long story." said Melanie," but aleast we won."

________________________________________________________________________

**Loved it? Hated it?**

**Sorry about it being so short. But this is my fourth chapter in two days. You can **

**show your appreciation by reviewing. This is for my Review Crew, **

**AnnabethXNico-RheaXNikolas** **and cavs-fan13. You guys rocks.**


	5. The Nemean Lion

**Hello, I'm back.**

**You're probably wondering why I didn't update twice , today some ****friends of my mom visited, so I couldn't write. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about ****disabling the anonymous reviews. **

**It's not fair to those who are actually nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_

_ -From the Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_ Book Five, The Last Olympian_

**Percy POV**

How did the Nemean lion get here? (**sorry, misspelled last chapter)** And why was it soeasy to get rid of? Last time, I had to use freeze-dried food.

Thank goodness Mia isn't hurt. Wait, isn't the Nemean lion's skin impenetrable?

Uh-oh.

**Mia POV**

I was in the middle of being congratulated by the other campers when the Nemean lion made a return. I was confident that I could take it down, but it surprised me. My sword

just bounced off the coat like it was rubber.

Oh great! I remember Greek Mythology class. Only Hercules defeated it, well he didn'tdefeat it. He just subdued it.

Ahh, shucks.

**Annabeth POV**

Nothing is ever too easy. The Nemean lion shouldn't happened been so easy to vaporized.

Two seconds later, my suspicions were confirmed. The Nemean lion had come back.

**Melanie POV**

I was hit by a bunch of thoughts. All of them were along the lines of _The Nemean lion shouldn't have been so easy to vaporize!_

Then the Nemean lion made a comeback.

**Percy POV**

I got out Riptide. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mia mirror me with her own sword.

I remembered the Nemean lion's only weak spot. Its mouth!

"Mia, its mouth !" I shouted.

I hoped she got the message.

The Hunters shot some arrows into its mouth. That just made the lion madder. I aimed my sword just right, and aimed it just right. Then I threw it like a javelin. I sawMia copy my move

after I did it. Both of our swords combined did it. The Nemean lion was vaporized.

I turned around.

"WHO SUMMONED THE LION?" I roared.

Nympadora POV

We all jumped about five feet after Percy screamed. We hadn't realized someone had to summon the lion. Who could have summoned it? I hope it wouldn't be another Kronos or

a Kronos wannabe.

Mia POV a few hours later

"Mia, you are going on a quest. Go to the Oracle. If she approves it, we will tell you what it is about. If she doesn't, we will tell you anyway, and you will go on the quest, but

guided by someone else. The Oracle's name is Rachel. She is a close friend of Percy's, so do try to be nice." said Chiron.

He was referring to that time I almost killed a girl at school for teasing me and hinting at something unmentionable about my mom. **( I'll explain what that is later.)**

Percy showed me the way. On the way , he told me, "Be nice. Rachel is really cool, but if you're mean to her, I have no choice but to fight you to the death, even if you are my l'il

sis."

After that cheery monologue, he pushed me into a purple room with the lights turned off.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please. To the Review Crew. You guys rock!**

**Anyone have any ideas about the quest? And the prophecy about the quest? Review ****or PM me. Sorry about the anonymous reviews being disabled. If people stop ****flaming, I'll **

**enable them again. Look at my reviews if you want to see who flamed ****me.**

**bella to the MAX**


	6. The Prophecy and Twenty Questions

**Since the two people who actually voted on my poll wanted the backgrounds on the **

**characters, that is exactly what I am doing.**

**To the Review Crew. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

_-From Percy Jackson and Olympians _

_Book Five, The Last Olympian_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Rachel POV**

Percy's sister entered the overly gaudy room. Apollo had gone waaaay overboard. Why would I need a crystal ball? Apollo is crazy.

Mia entered the room. She seemed hesitant. Then, when she saw me, she gave me a look

of disbelief.

"You're the Oracle? Isn't your dad the guy who-," I cut her off.

"Does that really matter? Anyway, I will tell you your prophecy." I said harshly.

For the next few moments, I blanked out. Hope I didn't faint. This seer's robe is really suffocating.

**Mia Pov**

"_You shall lead 7 demigods ,_

_Accompanying you shall be the children of the eldest gods,_

_One amongst you shall turn, but realize her mistake,_

_Her apology you must take,_

_You shall prevail, but at a terrible price,_

_To accept the roll of dice,_

_You must-"_

But she was cut off, by a sharp knock at the door.

"Rachel-," said Adonis. When he saw me, he froze.

"I just interrupted a prophecy, didn't I?" he said sheepishly.

We nodded slowly, like he was the biggest idiot alive.

**Adonis POV**

_I am such an idiot! I am such an idiot!_ I repeated in my head.

"Stop beating yourself up!" shouted Melanie, " I can't take it anymore, it's giving me a migraine! What did you do?"

_Mia was getting a prophecy from the Oracle and I interrupted. I am such an idiot!_

"I can see how that makes you feel like an idiot. But you HAVE to stop beating yourself up." she said.

I was so glad Melanie was my friend. She was the only one who knew my secret.

**Mia POV**

After Adonis interrupted, I turned back to Rachel.

"Can we go back to the prophecy ?" I said.

"I am sorry, but no. After a prophecy has been finished or in this case, been cut off, the Oracle can not go back to it. I am so sorry." said Rachel.

**Few Minutes Later**

"We need you to retrieve the dragon back. He is the one who guards the Golden Fleece. His name is Peleus. (**At least I think it is)** Someone stole him and we need something to

guard the Fleece. You need to gather your team. You will go tomorrow." said Chiron.

I frowned. Chiron always seemed so blunt, so abrupt. Why is that? I wondered.

"I would advise you take your friends. Teddy Cullen is a good sword fighter and Rick Castellan is great at defense. They are both sons of the Big Three. That should take care

of that." said Percy.

I nodded. Then I made my way to the mess hall.

Adonis POV

Mia rushed into the mess hall. She motioned me over. I noticed Melanie, Nymphadora, Teddy, Rick, Fred, and Mallory follow her.

At the creek, we looked at her. Mia stared at her shoes.

"I need you on to go on a quest with me. Please say yes!" said Ma desperately.

"We'd be honored to go. But why do you want us?" said Mallory.

"I needed children of the Big Three. And the rest are my friends." said Mia.

"Well I'm in," said Melanie.

"Me too!"

"I want to!"

There was a bunch of noise until Mia screamed, "Quiet! You all can go."

There was a silence until Nymphadora said, "Let's play Twenty Questions!".

There was a group groan. But Mallory said, "That's sounds like s great idea!"

So we all submitted to their supreme wish to play.

**Mia POV**

This is going to be bad.

"We are going to start with Mia!" said Nympadora.

I glared at her. She smiled angelically back at me.

"So Mia, what was your life like before you came to Camp Half-Blood ?" said Mallory.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be tough.

"My mom committed suicide when I was five. My mom was constantly scorned by the people of our city, for having me. I had no father and they thought she was 'easy'. She

couldn't bear her life, so she took it. I hope she is happy in Hades' realm. My aunt took care of me after that. She was mean. She loved cocaine and was addicted to it. She would

come home each day and beat me. When I was nine, she died, and I was sent to a foster home. The people there were nice, but I didn't like it. It took me four years to gather

supplies so I could survive in the outside world. I didn't count on the monsters chasing me. That's it." I said.

There was a long silence after that. Then…

"Oh, Mia, I am so sorry you had to relive that! I didn't know -," she said, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. I would ask the same of you." I said.

Everyone was silent, but I could tell they were sorry.

________________________________________________________________________

**Love it? Hate it?**

**To the Review Crew. You guys rock!**

**I'm running out of ideas. Please help!**

**bella to the MAX**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm really sorry about this author's note. I am going to India tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for about 2 months. I am really sorry. But on the bright, when I get back, you'll have a lot of new chapters to read. I promise I will write everyday in India.**

**bella to the MAX out.**


	8. Asking Hera

**I've decided to add more people to the Review Crew. To Jasper winked, and Kali **

**Nineteen. And to the other members. You guys rock!**

**To my beta, Artemis S. Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

_-From Percy Jackson and Olympians _

_Book Five, The Last Olympian_

**Mia POV**

"So I think we should get some sleep. We have a quest to go on tomorrow." I said after the long silence.

We all walked toward our respective cabins.

**The Next Day**

We all meet up at the Big House.

"You guys will need to go to Olympus. Ask Hera to grant you a wish. Make sure Rick doesn't go with you. Since he's a child of one of Zeus's flings, she probably won't take well to him. You guys can use Mr. D's SUV. I

already asked him, he won't mind. Since Mallory is the only one with a driver's license, she will drive. Some of you have learner's permits, so when she gets tired, you can drive. Here are the keys." said Chiron.

**On the Way to Olympus**

"So Mallory, you're 18, I assume ?" said Teddy.

"If I wasn't, would I have this license?" shot Mallory.

"I suppose not." replied Teddy, after a moment's thought.

**At Olympus**

**"**Queen Hera, will you grant us a wish to help us on our quest?' said Nymphadora.

"Tell me one reason why." Hera replied.

I sighed. We've been asking her for who knows how long to grant us a wish. She's just so vain and proud.

"If you don't someone will steal the Golden Fleece, and Camp Half-Blood will no longer be safe. Where would the heroes that the gods need stay? Here in Olympus?" said Teddy.

"Okay, I'll do it. What is your wish?" said Hera.

We had agreed on this in the car. I stepped forward.

"Oh Goddess Hera, we wish for just one answer. Please ,where is the dragon who protects the Fleece?" I asked.

" That is all you ask for? I would have thought Chiron would have told you." scoffed Hera, "To be nice, I'll tell you that and give you some magical items."

Oh. We weren't expecting that.

" The Golden Fleece can be found in the Sea of Monsters. I don't know where that is exactly. Now here are your items." said the goddess.

She gave Adonis a leather choker necklace.

"Adonis, this is a tracker. It will allow you to see where your friends are, regardless of their location." said Hera.

She handed Teddy a black sword.

"Teddy, this a Stygian sword. It's made out of Stygian ice." explained the goddess.

Mallory recived a bracelet of braided yarns.

"You can control whether it will expand or shrink."

Nymphadora got a pair of sneakers.

"This will allow you to fly up a short distance."

Melanie was handed a Celtics cap.

"This will allow you to turn invisible."

Fred got a quiver of arrows.

"These are sonic arrows. Loud music can be bad for you, but it doesn't always kill." she said.

The goddess turned to face me.

"You already have a magic item. You don't need one." With that, she disappeared.

That was anticlimatic.

**

* * *

**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**This was a filler, mostly. But I must leave you with a cliffy. What could I be leading up to?**

**To the Review Crew and its newest members. You guys rock! And to my beta. You are really great.**

**About the author's note before, It's true. I decided to give you a going-away present.**

**bella to the MAX**


	9. First and Second Day at Sea

**To the Review Crew. To joeslazer and josh-bri-luvtwilight13. Sorry if I got your name wrong. Also to my beta, Artemis S. Cullen.**

**Disclaimer :Don't own Percy Jackson.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Rick POV**

Stupid jealous Hera. Why couldn't she not be so jealous? It's part of Zeus's nature. Deal with it.

The rest of the heroes came back into the car.

"Look what we got !" said Nymphadora.

"Adora, stop that !" whispered shouted Mia.

"Oops, sorry." Nymphadora said apologetically.

The group started talking about some stuff Hera gave them.

"Wonder how we can get the coordinates for the Sea of Monsters ?" mused Mia.

"30 degrees, 31 minuted north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west." said Melanie.

We all stared at her.

"What ? I read Annabeth's, Percy's ,and Tyson's mind on a daily basis." she said defensively.

We glared at her then."Oh, Percy and Annabeth got the coordinates from the Gray Sisters. We would have to waste time and get on their 'Chariot of Damnation'. Aren't you glad I cam on this quest? she said.

Stupid mind reading daughter of Athena.

"I heard that ," said Melanie.

"Oh, we need a boat. Ask Percy for one, Mia." said Melanie.

We had to drive all the way back to camp.

**

* * *

**

**At camp**

**Mia POV**

"Percy !" I shouted.

He didn't notice.

"PERCY!" I shouted, much much louder.

"What Mia?" he said.

"I need to borrow your boat." I said.

"Mia, no. That is the only gift that I still have from Dad." he said.

"Please Percy ?" I asked.

"No Mia, I don't want it to be damaged. Plus there is Greek fire on that boat. What if you get hurt ?" he said.

He had a point. But I couldn't tell him that.

I gave him my famous pout. You know, the doggy pout with the big sad eyes? Yeah, that one.

"Okay Mia." he sighed. Then he gave me a mini conch shell whistle.

* * *

**Miami (Mia POV)**

I blew the whistle. A boat suddenly appeared. It was a regular pirate ship kind of boat. It had a sea-green flag with a trident.

We went inside. There were only four bedrooms. To prevent agruements, I paired everyone off.

"Mallory with Melanie. Nymphadora with Teddy. Rick with Fred. I will get the captain quarters with Adonis. Before anyone starts agruing, Adonis is the tallest, and I am the shortest. He's gay and will feel uncomfortable with a guy. Go to your rooms and put your stuff in them. Meet you in ten for dinner." I said.

There was some grumbling, but they did as I told.

* * *

**Dinner (Mia POV)**

Thank goodness Mallory was here! I forgot to get groceries and the other heroes forgot to remind me. Mallory poofed up stuff for pizza. It was delicious. It was not healthy at all. Being at Camp Half-Blood was fun, but the food there was not unhealthy at all.

* * *

**Bedtime (Adonis POV)**

Why did I have to say I was gay ?

_Because you didn't want girls chasing after you _said a snide voice in my head.

Great. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Now I'm stuck in a bed with the girl. Did I mention she's the girl of my dreams?

* * *

**Nymphadora POV**

Great. Mia stuck me in a room with my ex-boyfriend. Jeez, she doesn't know me very well. I mean, wouldn't your so-called best friend know who your boyfriends and ex-boyfriends are?

* * *

**Melanie POV**

Oh, all these complaining thoughts are giving me a headache! Nymphadora, what is so bad with being stuck with your ex-boyfriend?

And Adonis? Really, De Nile is the longest river in the world.

_Anything wrong?_ asked Mallory.

"Nothing much. Just all these thoughts that are giving me a headache." I said.

_Want to talk about it?_ she said.

"Nope, I couldn't tell you without revealing people's personal secrets. Sorry." I said.

_It's okay. I wouldn't want my secrets to be told to someone else. _she thought.

If only my other friends were as considerate.

* * *

**Fred POV**

No one has ever noticed I have never said a word in my life. They probably never will. That was nice of Hera to give me sonic arrows though. No one has ever, EVER given me a gift.

* * *

**Next Day (Third Person POV)**

"I wonder where we are." wondered Nymphadora.

" 35 degrees, 30 minutes north, 95 degrees, 4 minutes west." said Mia. **(I made that up. Sorry)**

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"How did I know that ?" she asked out loud.

Melanie made a reappearance. Everyone groaned because they knew she would know the answers and act all smug about it.

"It's because we are at sea. It's your home turf, so you have your bearings." she said.

Everyone grumbled in their thoughts, but Melanie read their minds.

"Don't hate me for being a mind reader." Then she flounced off, probably to play table tennis.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Sorry if I wrote something offensive. I just wanted to write a non-stressful chapter for once. Melanie, sorry if you didn't like what everyone in the story thougt about your character. I just wanted to write something funny.**

**Now, I am going to India tomorrow, so sorry I won't update for about, hmmm, two months. I'll be back July 28, but I'll be jetlagged, so don't expect another update until August. Sorry. But atleast the update will be atleast 100 pages. I write about 4 pages at a time. In India, I will be able to write 25 chapters. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to write more. Just bear with me. Again, I am sorry.**

**bella to the MAX**


	10. The Sirens

**Okay, this is the 9****th**** chapter in the 7 half-bloods. I'm sorry, but I had to rewrite it and I don't have the net or the flash drive I stored the other chapters on. So, I have to rewrite the 9****th****, 10****th****, and 11****th**** chapter. I have a lot to write, don't I? Plus, this is when I am extremely tired at two in the morning. Stupid jetlag won't let me sleep, so I decided to be nice and write three chapters in two hours for you. I already wrote the 10 and 11****th**** chapters and this one will take me five seconds. I think. You know, I think I might have to go back and rewrite all my chapters. Lucky me, uh?**

**MPOV**

We prepared for the Sirens. We knew they would be soon coming.

I plugged my ears with wax. So did the others.

All of us, except for Mallory, who went to get food, went into the innermost cabin. I would control the water from the inside.

I put up a bunch of carpets and towels around the cabin. It was almost soundproof.

We sat for a while. Then, when Melanie said it was safe, we went out.

We looked around. Suddenly…

"Where's Mallory?" asked Melanie.

We looked around. Where is Mallory?

Melanie listened for her mind. When she finally found it, her face went gray.

"What happened Melanie? What HAPPENED?" I shook her as hard as I could.

She faced me.

"It's Mallory. She's drowned." said Melanie.

With those words, the whole future of my quest changed.

"You're mistaken Melanie. She's probably on this ship. Adonis, you have that necklace thingy. Track Mallory!" I said.

He tapped his necklace three times and whispered Mallory. He appeared to listen to something then nodded his head.

He faced me.

"Melanie is right Mia. She's drowned, on the bottom of the ocean floor." he said.

"You're lying. Hera doesn't like us, so she tricked us. I'll contact Iris!" I said.

I threw a drachma into the mist behind the boat.

"Oh Iris, please accept my offer. Show us Mallory!" I said.

I saw a girl on the bottom of the ocean floor. She was grey.

"That must be someone else." I said.

Teddy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mia, calm. I know it is hard for you to accept this, but it is the truth. She's dead. DEAD! Accept it. Right now she is being evaluated." said Teddy.

Adonis glared at Teddy. He shrugged. I shook my head and then went to my cabin. I stayed there and nobody bothered me.

**MelPOV**

I looked after Mia. Poor girl. She had serious trust issues. And that is her fatal flaw.

The Sirens themselves told me.

Now. What are we going to do about food?

**MPOV**

I went to the galley with my eyes close. I opened a cabinet and grabbed an apple. I bit into it and chewed some bits. I swallowed, then paused. I opened my eyes.

Guess what? No apple.

"Shit! Now what am I going to eat?" I said.

I opened all the cabinets. No food, no food, no food! Nothing to eat, what am I going to do?

"MELANIE!" I shouted.

"Yes." she said from behind me.

I turned around. Nobody was there. I went back to shouting for Melanie.

"What?" she said.

I looked and saw Melanie. I jumped back five feet.

"Oh, sorry Mia. I decided to test out my cap. You like?" she said.

"Melanie! You just about gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again." I said.

"Whatever. I can if I want." she said.

"So what are we going to do about food?" I asked.

"Mallory will-" she started.

She paused.

"We will dock somewhere and get food." she said.

**(two days later)**

"MELANIE! There is no island within fifty nautical miles of her. It will take five hours to get there!" I shouted at her. We haven't had food for two days.

"Don't worry about that, Mia. We will get food tomorrow at least." she said.

I glared at her and so did the rest of the quest members. We all went to our respective cabins and sat there.

**(later. Much later)**

"Land Ahoy!" shouted Melanie.

_So doesn't work for you._ I thought.

I walked onto top deck. The others were gathered there. We saw an island. I called to the boat to dock. It did and we walked onto land.

We walked to our doom.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I thought the end was pretty good, wasn't it? If you don't think do, flame me, I don't care. Should I?**

**Well, I am sorry for the short chapter. But you should see how short the 12****th**** chapter is. It is even shorter than this. But I promise that I will write a longer chapter. You know, I was thinking I might make this 13 chapters. Unlucky, I know, but II don't want to have to write two more chapters. I'll just write another one.**

**bella to the MAX**

**Artemis MH Cullen (my new penname)**


	11. Evil Dumb Blond Turns Out to be My Mom

**10****th**** chapter. If you pay attention to author notes, you know I am rewriting this. I always get lucky.**

**MPOV**

We walked into a spa type-y thing. A cool blond walked towards us,

"Hello. We welcome you to CC spa's. First time at spa, right? CC will personally over see you boys. Girls come with me." she said.

We girls followed her. She ushered us into a room. There was a solid gold hot tub with bubbles. There was a plate of fruit next to it. Then there was a closet full of clothes.

We went crazy. While we were soaking in the tub, we were hand feed fruit and our hair was done in metallic threads.

Then, we got monogrammed robes and chose some clothes. I got some Sevens they happened to have. There was a black top with a bunch of stars on it. And Converse with them. Perfect.

We looked around. Like magic, the cool blond appeared.

"Hello again. You are done, yes? You're complimentary spa-over is complete. Please come back soon." she said.

"Okay, miss. But can we first see our friends first?" asked Melanie.

"I'm sorry, who?" she asked, perfectly confused.

I grew suspicious. Nobody could be so perfect. Something is wrong.

Melanie nodded. We attacked the blond.

"You will never defeat me! Hecate herself taught me!" she said.

She aimed a bunch of blue energy bolts at us. I called water from the hot tub and made it into a shield. The energy bounced off and hit her. She sank to the floor.

I walked over her. Then, Nymphadora and I looked at Melanie.

She was reading the blonde's mind and was disturbed, it seemed. When we asked her what was wrong, she shook her head.

We decided to look around. Nymphadora stuffed the blond in a random closet she found and disguised herself like her. Then, Melanie stuck her invisibility cap on her head. I was left fully visible but in the company of the cool blond.

We walked to a room. It was full of guinea pigs. Nymphadora and I walked out. We couldn't see Melanie, so we weren't sure if she was there.

We walked towards another room. The boys were in there!

We knocked on the door. A blond whom I assume is CC answered.

"Yes Chloe?" she asked Nymphadora.

"This girl wanted to see her friends. That is why I led her to you." said Nymphadora.

"Thank you Chloe. I'll remember this in your salary." said CC.

She led me in. Adonis looked at me and smiled. Teddy, Rick, and Fred looked scared.

"Hello Amelia. I see you already met your mother." said CC.

"What? I didn't meet her." I said.

"Oh, yes you did. You know Chloe? That's here. She looks so changed, that's probably why you didn't recognize her." said CC.

"You're lying." I said.

"I am not. You want to know how she is alive? Well, you know Thalia, daughter of Zeus lived in the same neighborhood with you and Nico went to school with you. Well, your mother was aware that it would prove a danger to you, so she made a deal with Hecate. Hecate hid your scent from monsters that weren't under the control of gods and she made sure you weren't claimed. But, your mother couldn't pay the price, so she had to come and work with moi for eternity. She will never be able to get free from my service, unless she hands over the only gift Poseidon gave her." said CC.

I was confused. And she noticed that.

"You, Amelia, it's you. You are the only gift Poseidon gave her. And she didn't want you to learn magic." said CC.

Melanie shimmered into view.

"Melanie. It's a pleasure to see you on the visible plane." aid CC.

"What do you want?" I asked CC.

"You Amelia. You and your tiny little friends are the most powerful demigods of this generation. Well, except for Adonis, but who cares about him? He's only a son of Aphrodite, he's not important." said CC.

I got out Cratyl.

"Don't say that! He's even more important than you think!" said Melanie.

"Really future Oracle? Whatever. You need to get your heads out of the clouds. Even though everyone dotes on you, someday that will be your destruction." said CC.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Circe, don't you see? I am the most powerful daughter of Hecate and the most famous. Not even your little friend Nymphadora is as powerful as me." said Circe.

"Yes, I am!" shouted Nymphadora. She changed back into a girl with black hair.

"Hello, Nymph. You are a sly little thing. You managed to hide from me. That's really something to be proud of." said Circe.

She created a bright blue ball of energy. Then, she threw it at Melanie. Melanie dodged it, and it came spinning towards me. I got some water from Athena know where and made it into a shield.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Amelia learned a few more tricks from the last time I saw her. No matter. I will still be able to defeat you." said Circe.

"WHEN HADES FREEZES OVER!" I shouted. I slashed Cratyl at her. It hit her and she started bleeding ichor, the divine gold blood of the immortals.

She fell to the floor.

"By the way Circe. It's Mia." I said.

I looked around at everyone. They were awestruck.

"What?" I asked them.

"Mia, you just, you just, you just defeated Circe." said Adonis.

"Yes, so?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but pointed behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around." he said.

I turned around and then saw black.

**APOV**

Circe hit Mia on her head. Mia fainted and Circe picked her up.

"If any of you try to save her or follow her, I'll shot her chock full of lightning." said Circe.

We were to scared to do anything.

"Oh, and take her sword. She won't need it." said Circe.

She threw Cratyl at us. It landed in my hand as an emerald ring. I put it on my thumb.

Then, Circe bound us into place with blue magical threads. We watched helplessly as she took Mia away.

Soon the threads melted away. But it was too late. We couldn't see where Mia was.

"Adonis! Check with your tracker!" said Melanie.

I tapped my tracker and whispered Amelia.

The tracker spoke in my mind.

"Under this island." it said.

"Under this island." I announced.

Melanie looked deep in thought. She was probably searching for something.

"Got it. We go to the fountain and tap the horse's nose. It opens a tunnel to where Mia is.

**MPOV**

I looked around. The place was dark and damp.

"So little Amelia. You are stuck here with moi. How sad for you. But when I absorb your power, you will be stuck in with Hades forever!" said Circe.

I stared at her. Power hungry people are smart, but they are unbelievably stupid.

"What little girl? Oh, you must want to go to your mommy. I'm sorry, but instead you can meet her for five minutes." said Circe.

She dragged me to another room. The cool blond was there.

"Hello Amelia. Miss me?" Chloe asked.

I remained silent.

"I guess you did. Well, too bad. I didn't miss you, you little brat. You were always annoying, begging me ," Mom, let's go to the pool, let's go to the beach." I'm sorry I made that deal with Hecate. I wish you had died. I wished you had never been born." she said, her every word filled with cruelty. She slapped me.

"Answer me, brat! You won't, will you? Well then, Circe take her power. Who cares about a bitch like her?" said Chloe.

"That's what you think." said a voice from behind Chloe.

"Who's there?" asked Circe.

"I'm surprised you didn't sense me Circe. You must be getting slow." said Melanie.

"You brat, you dare to insult me? Circe? You need to be taught a lesson." said Circe.

Melanie put her hands on her temples. Circe staggered back. She did a weird kick dance. I looked at Melanie. She shrugged.

I punched Chloe in the nose.

"That's for you _Chloe_. I don't know where my mom is or if she is alive, but she's certainly not you." I said.

We ran from the tunnel or whatever. Then, we got back on the ship and sailed towards another island.

We sailed towards a secret.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I wanted to do some more foreshadowing, b****ut ****it makes my stomach hurt. Anyway, I am going to post 3 more chapters after this, then start on a sequel. Good, eh? Don't answer that.**

**So, there was originally suppose to be 14 chapters. But now it is 13. So, SORRY!**

**Artemis MH Cullen**


	12. Eating Our Curd and Whey

**I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I'm sorry. But I had an idea for a one-shot crossover and another story for Twilight and I had to write them before I forgot. Again, I am sorry. Also, I am sorry for making the last chapters more emotional more than adventurous. I think I've gotten inspiration block on this story. I don't have writer's block quite yet. **

**Time: Indian~8:05 AM 6/5/09, American~ 10:05 PM 6/4/09**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJ&O**

**Melanie POV**

I can't believe they would have the nerve to say that I was eavesdropping ! Next time, I'll ask Iris to eavesdrop on them for me. She's so sneaky they won't even know she was there. Then, I can hear all of their deep personal secrets without them knowing. Muahahahahahaha.

But I can't believe that they aren't together yet ! They are destined to be together. They are just so blind. I am going to have to just speed things along. Good thing nobody can read my mind. They would try to stop me. And that wouldn't be good in the grand scheme of things. Rachel, well the Oracle, would agree. Ha !

**Mia POV**

That was a close call on Circe's island. That place definitely falls under my _Top Ten Places to Never Visit Again_ list.

I wonder if I'll ever see my mother again. I hope not. That one visit was emotionally damaging enough. I don't need more chaos in my already chaotic life.

We are really close to our destination. I know it. But I think we are very close to something bad. Something that might throw the whole quest off.

On a brighter note, it's time for breakfast.

**Adonis POV**

Breakfast was uneventful. It was what happened afterwards that made it memorable.

We were all eating our curd and whey, talking about Athena knows what (or hopefully doesn't) when it happened.

**Circe was back**.And she was back with some more minions. They were probably under her spell.

The most amazing thing happened next. Nymphadora walked up to them.

"Dora ?" gasped Mia.

"I'm sorry, Mia, but she's my sister. And she's right. All men are swines and deserved to be turned into one." said Nymphadora frostily.

"I can't believe I didn't see this. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid !" said Melanie.

Wow, that was something. You didn't see a daughter of Athena say she is stupid every day. I should get a tape recorder or something.

"Melanie. Dearest, have you forgotten? You can't read any Hecate relations' mind." said Nymphadora.

I half expected her to burst out in maniacal laughter. She sounded so, so _power driven_. This isn't the Nymphadora we know and sometimes hate. This is one under Circe's spell.

"Now, let's fight." said Nymphadora.

She aimed a bolt of blue energy towards Mia. Wow I didn't know she could do that. Mia called some water and turned it into some kind of metallic shield. The energy bounced off and went back to Nymphadora. She redirected at Melanie. Melanie somehow absorbed it and then threw a silver bolt of what I don't know.

"Melanie, noooooooo!" shouted Nymphadora, before the bolt hit her. Then..

"Where am I? What happened ? Why is everyone fighting ?" said Nymphaodra, confused.

We all became confused. Melanie however..

"I threw a bolt of I don't know at her. It made her forgot everything. It's a pity, really. I didn't know I had that power." said Melanie.

Circe was already defeated. She let out a great scream. Then, she disappeared in a screen of smoke.

We all looked at each other, shrugged and went back to eating our curd and whey.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry. I just found the perfect ending spot. I am really sorry. I promise I'll write a longer chapter right after this. Then, maybe an epilogue, then I'll start on a sequel. I have a surprise in the epilogue. It's going to be sooo surprising. You won't see it coming.**


	13. Family Members can be so Jealous

**Again, I am sorry about the short chapter before this. To the Review Crew and my beta reader, Artemis S. Cullen. Oh and WiseGirl101, you're in the Crew.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Mia POV**

We docked on a island. According to moi, this was where Peleus was.

We searched and searched. We all split apart and looked. We all met back at the dock.

"Nada." said Adonis.

"Me either." said Rick.

"Ditto." said Melanie.

"Zero." said Teddy.

"I didn't find him either." I said.

"Wait, where's Fred?" asked Melanie.

We looked around, but we didn't find him. Melanie couldn't hear him either.

We all split up again. This time, Teddy was missing.

"Oh, great, now what?" I asked.

"You're the quest leader." said Melanie.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just think you should have a situation." she said.

"Melanie, Mia doesn't need to have a solution for everything. We have to help her." Adonis defended me.

Melanie let it go, but I could tell she was mad.

We all looked together now. We were all walking together, when we fell through a hole covered by twigs and rocks, the such. In the hole were Teddy, Fred, and a dragon. Peleus! We found him. But now we are stuck. Not good, not good, not good. Who could have done this?

"Hello, cousins, sister and aunt." sneered a voice.

"Who are you ?" asked Rick.

"Why don't you ask my precious sister? I'm sure she'll tell you. After all, she's going to be the Oracle." said the voice. The voice had an undertone of viciousness that made it seem full of power.

We looked at Melanie. She was completely white, even her freckles. We silently asked her the question that was bothering us.

"It's my brother, Pedis. He's always bee, uhh, envious of me." said Melanie.

"Yes, I have. And with good reason! Our dad doted upon her. Ohh Melanie, yes, you can have a hundred dollar allowance. Yes Melanie, you can go to the movies on a school night. Yes Melanie this and Melanie that. Even at camp, they liked her better. Oh, Melanie, you're so talented. You can read minds. Oh, Oh, Oh. They all doted upon her, when I have the better talent. I can read your every desire and want and need." Pedis sounded disgusted.

"But, they liked you too. Remember Percy and Nico and-" said Melanie.

"Yes, say it sister, I want to hear you say HIS name." sneered Pedis.

"And, and Michael Yew." said Melanie miserably.

"Yes, Michael Yew. Who's death was caused by my dear aunt's brother. Percy." said Pedis.

"But Percy couldn't kill anyone purposely. He's the nicest person I know." I protested.

"You think so, don't you. Well, you thought wrong. He's not. Ask him, if you get the chance." said Pedis.

"Now, who do I fight? Who to chose, who to chose ? I know, Melanie ! Show us your power now." said Pedis.

Melanie was really scared, so I gave her Cratyl quickly.

"Okay, Pedis. Let's fight." said Melanie shakily.

The following display was very, to say, disturbing. Pedis had a really weird sword made of two metals. It looked like regular mortal steel and celestial bronze. He stabbed at Melanie. Melanie dodged it easily and went for a disarming technique. It didn't work and Pedis disarmed her. Melanie then kicked him in a very, _very_ sensitive spot. I could feel Rick, Teddy, and Adonis flinch simultaneously.

"You little minx." growled Pedis. **(don't know what it means, but sounds good)**

He aimed a bolt of electricity at Melanie. Melanie absorbed it and made the silvery bolt thing again. Pedis got hit. Then, what happened to Nymphadora happened to him.

"Where am I?" he said. Now that he wasn't sneering or scowling, he looked like an actual teenager. Or older.

Melanie fainted. That bolt must have taken her a lot of energy. Add that to the fact of her being shocked to see her brother, I think she will sleep for a while.

We surrounded Pedis. We decided to take him prisoner. Then, we sailed homeward.

**(want to stop so badly, but making up for last chapter, I won't)**

After maybe five days, we reached camp. We disembarked. It seemed like everyone at camp was sleeping. We decided to sneak into our cabins and surprise everyone. We all went into our cabins.

When I went into mine, Tyson was sleeping on one of the bunk beds. Percy was snoring away. I changed into my pajamas quickly. Then I went to sleep.

**Percy POV**

I blinked. The sunlight was so blinding. I went to the window. I love the smell of the sea in the morning. Then, I turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a little girl.

Mia jumped up. "What? What happened? Where's the fire? Are we in danger?".

I laughed. The poor girl had taken out Cratyl the moment she heard me scream.

"No, it's nothing Mia. It's just, you're back from you quest ! Finally! I can get my ship back !" Then a horrifying thought accrued to me.

"I am getting her back ? You didn't, maybe, blow it up with Greek fire or got it sunk by a huge Cyclops, right ?" I asked.

"Relax, Percy. You're getting your precious boat back. Here I thought you would be more concerned about your sister, but I guess I though wrong." Mia said.

"I am concerned. But seeing that you are in one piece, I have no more reason to be concerned." I said.

"Not even the fact that your old friend-," Mia began.

"His name doesn't happen to be Luke or Ethan by any chance ?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, continue."

"Well, your old friend Pedis ? Ring a bell ?" she said.

"Pedis? But I thought he died in the war." I said. Then, I smacked myself. I wasn't supposed to tell her that.

"No, he didn't die, he's on the ship." Mia said.

"MIA! You left on the ship ? By himself? He's the son of Athena, he'll find a way to escape. And he'll trash my ship on top of that. Oh, _Zoë _(**boat name, in honor of Zoë)**!" I said. Boy, I am sure being surprised today. I hope Annabeth won't surprise me.

"Relax. Melanie locked him and tied the ropes and everything. He won't do anything." Mia said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I can't believe he escaped. And with my ship !" I sank to the ground.

"It's okay, Percy. Calm down, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. Then, she kissed me. That sure calmed me down. In one way.

"Umm, there are children present." said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Thank you dear sister, for the reminder. I'll be sure to remember that when I clean your bed tomorrow." said Annabeth.

" On the other hand, the children are escaping." said Melanie.

That reminded me.

"I can't believe he took my ship !"

"Oh, great." said Annabeth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Mia POV**

Oops. I guess Pedis is really smart. Percy will be mad at me for a while. Me thinks that I should avoid him for many a day.

"Hey Mia. How's it ?" asked Adonis.

"It's good. Pedis escaped and Percy's mad, but at least the camp will be safe for a little while more."

"Mia. Always looks on the bright side."

"You know it."

"So, have you thought about the rest of the summer at all?"

"Not really. Hey, tomorrow, want to join me for some coke at the creek ?"

"Sure."

He left, which left me to wonder whether it was a date and if I had been too forward.

**Adonis POV**

I walked towards the creek. Mia was already there, with a six-pack of coke by her. She was sitting with her knees up and her hands around them, like a ball. She was looking over the creek and the wind was blowing. She looked like a million gold drachmas.

"Hey, Mia."

"Hey Adonis. Here's a Coke."

"Thanks. *sip* That hit the spot. Today was a beautiful day."

"What better way to have a beautiful day then to end it beautifully ?"

That reminded me.

"Mia, I found this."

She looked at the photo. It was one of her and her mother playing while the sun set.

"Keep it, throw it away, I don't care Adonis. I don't want any reminder of her." she said.

"Why not ? She's your mother Mia, you should forgive her." I said.

"Adonis. I thought I explained this on the ship and here. I don't want to remember her. I don't want any of her. She left me for the pig Circe, just like Nymphadora. I am not going to forgive her. I am going to forget her."

I let it go. When she's ready, she will tell me.

"You should forgive Nymphadora though. Circe put her under her spell. She wasn't in her right mind."

"Maybe I will Adonis. But not today."

That was good enough for me. She will to it someday. Just not today.

We continued to talk. Soon, the sun set. It was beautiful and we sat in silence until we decided to go back.

"I had a really good time today Adonis. Maybe we can do this someday again."

With that, she left.

"You're welcome." I muttered and then left for my cabin. Along the way I met Ami, a hunter of Artemis.

"So, you're not gay, are you Adonis ?" she said.

"Nope. And you're still here ?" I asked her in return.

"Yes. I didn't really like moving from place to place and I didn't know there was a camp for half-bloods. Otherwise, I would have been here since I was ten."

"So, you're not a hunter of Artemis anymore."

"Yes. I am staying here. I mean, until college of course. Then, I'll just come for breaks. I don't have any one at home, you see. They were killed by monsters."

"Who's daughter are you?"

"I'm Athena's. That's why I don't like Aphrodite's children all that much."

"But what about me?"

"Oh, you're different. I meant the girls. They are so shallow. Always thinking about Chanel and Coach and all those stupid designers. It makes me sick."

"Ah."

"You like Mia, don't you Adonis."

"Yes. I mean, she's my friend."

"Not like that Adonis. For the goddess of love's son, you're pretty stupid. You're really blind. I wonder how Mia feel. Well, I'll go ask her."

Before I could say anything, she left.

Girls. They are so unexpected. They never do what you think they will. I should have stayed gay.

I got an idea and followed Ami.

**(wanted to stop soo badly, but for the epilogue to work I will have to write whatever comes next.)**

**Mia POV**

I was walking back to my cabin, when I ran into an Indian girl. I don't mean Native American, but Asian-Indian.

"Oh, hi Mia. You don't know me, but I know you. I'm Ami, daughter of Athena."

"I've never seen you around camp before."

"Oh, I was a hunter of Artemis before I came to camp. I didn't know about this camp until a few weeks ago. "

"Cool. Well, I got to go. I have to get some sleep you know."

"Mia, wait. I want to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Adonis? "

"Yes. He's my friend. Wouldn't you like your friend ?"

"Not like that Mia. More than a friend."

"Yes."

"Well okay bye. He wants to talk to you. He's in the bushes."

What? I turned around and saw a sheepish Adonis.

"Adonis ! Don't you know it's rude to spy on people ?"

"Yes, I know. So ?"

"So don't do it !"

"Just this one time."

"Whatever."

"Did you really mean it? Do you really like me more than a friend ?"

"Yes, Adonis, but don't let it get to your head. I'm sure you like someone else. Maybe Ami?"

"No Mia. You want to know who I like ?"

"Yes."

Instead of answering, Adonis kissed me. He kissed me. The hottest guy in camp and he kissed me.

He pulled back.

"Answer your question ?"

Without waiting for an answer, he kissed me again. And I fainted.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Perfect spot to finish, eh ? Maybe I will, if I come back and nobody new has reviewed. Ha Ha that rhymed.**

**What do you think will happen in the epilogue ? If there is one posted. Right now, I'm thinking I will write one and give it to one reviewer. The rest of you can suffer. No flames please. Okay, so you have to guess what my name is. It's somewhere in this story, but I'm not telling where. Oh, and I already gave one reviewer my name, so if she doesn't tell anyone, and I know if you will Melanie, I will give her the epilogue. The other person will have to guess. Have fun.**

**Oh, and I am starting some fanfics for Twilight. If you guess my name, but aren't the first person and you have read Twilight, I will send the first chapters to you after my beta reads them. **

**And I propose a contest, for all those who have read Twilight. You have to write a story where Edward and Bella have completely opposite jobs. Such as, Edward being a doctor and Bella, maybe a model. Something like that. PM me if you want to join and then I will read the stories as they are written, then I'll give it a score and then my readers will vote on their favorite. The winner, I will nominate at the Twilight awards and try to get people to vote for it.**

**bella to the MAX**


	14. I'm back

Hello! I am back from India! Now some of you might be wilting in disappointment because you hoped I would be stuck in India forever without Internet and not able to update. Well, two words, DREAM ON! I am back and with 10 more ideas.

Of course they are for Twilight and one for Artemis Fowl, but I still have ideas. How many of you can come up with as many ideas as me in two weeks and write chapters in the same two weeks? Twilight fans, if you hate my stories, please tell me. I'll happily continue writing my bad stories. As long as people insult my stories, I'll write. Because nothing annoys your flamers as much as keep on writing your stories. Of course, it annoys them even more if you ignore them. Am I right?I am so GLAD to be back home. You know they say home is where the heart is. My heart is with fan fiction, so I guess that is my home. Of course, if I had to chose, I would probably chose fan fiction over books, because there is always sneakily checking out books from the library without your parents knowing. And plus I can download e-books. That my share of logic for the day. Happy?

Hello chicas and chicos. I am sorry to say, but this is THE END. But never fear I have a sequel in mind. So, Happy Reading! Oh and a select few will get the epiloge. Happy reading!(aggain)


	15. The Epilogue and I'm not happy at all

**I can't believe nobody ikes my story enough to review it! You know, I told myself that when I finally got the guts to write a story that I would be nice and not ask for reviews, but ahviously, that's down the drain. But if nobody new reviews, I swear that I'm not going to pt up the sequel. And I have a bunch of new stuff. A bunch. So if you want to see it, REVIEW! Or I will post the sequel in five years and most of you probably won't be on fanfiction anymore I think. SO REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL NOT MAKE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Percy POV**

It was finally the end of the summer. Tomorrow are the fireworks. I can't wait to see Annabeth's face.

**Annabeth POV**

The fireworks ! I can't wait to see what they will show this year.

The fireworks started. But something weird happened. They showed all of Percy and my adventures. The Sea of Monsters, to get the lightning bolt, when we were at the Titan's cave, the Labyrinth, and the Titan War. I watched them spellbound. Then, at the end, the fireworks burst into green and silver letters that said "Marry Me, Wise Girl?"

I punched Percy. He started grinning.

Then, a mariachi band appeared. It was made up of Apollo cabin members. They started to play a lively song. Then Percy pulled out a ring and presented it to me.

"Wise Girl. I've know you for 8 years-" Percy began, but I cut him off.

"7 years."

"Do you ever make things easy for me ?"

"Seaweed Brain, you will never learn that I will always make things harder."

"So that's a yes."

"As stupid kids say. DUH!"

He slipped the ring on my finger. It was a platinum ring with emeralds in a row.

"Silver for Athena and green for Poseidon." he said.

I expected everyone to say "Aww." but I didn't hear anything. When I looked around, everyone was gone.

"Do you want to go celebrate?" he offered.

"Where, exactly, pray tell."

"My cabin."

"Isn't that against the rules ?"

"Nobody is at camp. They are at the Blofis's house, partying. Dionysus promised he'll put them in an enchanted sleep and they will all be stuck in an basement."

"So let's go celebrate."

**(insert whatever your imagination wants to)**

**Percy POV**

"We need to decide on the best man." said Annabeth.

"Nico." I said.

"Okay. Groomsmen ?"

"Adonis, Grover, and Teddy."

"Okay. I chose Thalia for the maid of honor. I know Nico likes her. Juniper, Mia ,and Rachel for the bridesmaids. " said Annabeth.

"Perfect."

Suddenly, Aphrodite and Hera appeared in front of us.

"Please let me plan your wedding !" they both begged.

Annabeth and I shared a look. Then, Hera and Aphrodite started arguing.

"No, I'm going to plan it !"

"No, I am !"

"I am!"

And so it continued. Finally, Annabeth called Athena and my mother and told them they could plan the wedding.

Athena instantly appeared with my mother.

"Mother, sister, they want us to plan the wedding. Not you. But Aphrodite, you can help with the dresses for the bridesmaids and maid of honor. Hera , you can help with Annabeth's dress. Paul and Fredrick (Chase) will help Percy. I will get the decorations, food, , and the band" said Athena.

"What about the church and the minister ?"

"You'll have it on Olympus of course. Zeus will do the honors. Oh, and instead of a band, we can have the Muses. Perfect. Dionysus can do the food. Demeter can get the flowers and Hephaestus can help with anything else." said Athena. Then she disappeared.

Wow, that calmed them down, a lot.

"Okay. Annabeth, come on, we have to hurry, the wedding's in a month! We don't have much time!" said Hera. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I thought Hera didn't like Annabeth." I said.

"She doesn't. But she loves weddings, so she is going to be nice to her." said Aphrodite.

"Now, where are the bridesmaids and maid of honor ?" wondered Aphrodite. She drifted out the door.

"Now, what do they need me for ?" asked my mother.

"Mom, you can, uh, do, um, ah, buy the tuxedos." I said. Phew. Good save.

"Okay. Now how do I get home ?" she mused. Then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Like that." said Athena.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

"I mean, really don't."

**Annabeth POV**

"Oh, Annabeth ! This will look so good on you. Try it on." said Hera.

I was about to pass out. We had been shopping for 6 hours straight. We still haven't found the _perfect _dress.

The dress Hera gave me was a plain strapless one. There was a huge silver bow around the middle. After that, there was a tulle skirt that flowed outward. It was a very nice dress.

I went and tried it on. It was a Vera Wang, but it was still really loose. **(dress from Bride Wars. You know, the blond one's)** It was perfect.

"Oh, Annabeth, it's perfect. Let's find the jewelry !" said Hera.

"Okay, but it needs to be platinum and emeralds. To match my engagement ring and the decorations." I said.

We found some hoop earrings that were simple, but elegant. The necklace was a platinum chain. There were emerald beads on strings attached to it that went down. We found some green Jimmy Choos. Very simple outfit, but it looked very elegant.

"I wonder how the others are faring." I mused.

**Thalia POV**

Only Percy and Annabeth would chose my favorite colors. Green and silver.

Mia was wearing a green halter dress that had a silver stripe around the hem.

Juniper was wearing a green dress with silver dots here and there.

And me ? I refuse to wear a dress. Even for Annabeth. So I was wearing silver, flowy pants with a green top and silvery-grey vest. I kept the circlet. Nothing else for me.

Rachel had a plain silver dress that I, if I had to wear a dress, would wear.

**Percy POV**

We quickly found our tuxes. I had a silver pants and jacket with vest and a green and silver tie.

Nico had a plain black suit. He wouldn't wear anything else.

Rick had a black suit with a green tie and so did Teddy. Adonis had a plain black suit with silver tie. Pretty simple.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today was the day of the wedding !

Hera came and took me to her chambers. She curled my hair at supersonic speed and put it up in a bun.

"Annabeth, honey, here's a comb. My mother, Metis, made it originally as a war helmet, but I learned I could change its shape." said Athena.

She gave me a platinum comb encrusted with emeralds and sapphires.

"Something new, something borrowed, something blue, and something old." said Hera.

"You have everything but something borrowed. Here." said Hera.

She tossed me a garter. I blushed, which made me furious. I don't like being embarrassed.

"Now, you look perfect !" said Hera.

**Mia POV**

We were all ready. Now it was time for the wedding.

First, Juniper and Grover walked down the aisle. Then, Rachel and Rick. Then, Adonis and I. After us, Thalia and Nico were supposed to follow. Then, finally, Annabeth appeared with her father. Oh, and the ring bearer was little Theo from the Apollo cabin.

The vows were said very quickly and then, it was time.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The kiss lasted a while. So long, we all went to the reception hall. When they finally came, they were flushed.

The rest of reception was spent in a whirl of dancing. When the boutique was thrown, Thalia caught it. Nico caught the garter. They were so embarrassed to dance together. Thalia was a hunter of Artemis, so it was even more embarrassing. Adonis and I danced together the whole time, except for when Percy requested a dance with me. Then, Percy and Annabeth went to their honeymoon in Paris.

**Percy POV**

Oh great, oh great, oh, great, oh great, oh great. Why did we have to get married young ? Now we are going to have another mouth to feed.

**Mia POV**

Percy and Annabeth were back at camp. But, they weren't talking to anyone. Nobody knew why. Except for Melanie of course. But she wasn't telling unless we gave her 500 dollars. We would have to steal it from the camp store and only the Hermes cabin people could do that. And they won't do it.

"Melanie, if you don't tell us, we'll tell them about your secret." I said.

"What secret ?" She asked.

I whispered it in her ear.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked.

"Pedis told me. It was my turn to watch him and for some good food, he told me." I said.

"Stupid Pedis. He always hated me." she muttered.

"So what is it ?" I asked her.

"Annabeth is pregnant!" she said, then ran off.

What? No wonder they weren't talking to anyone. They must be so embarrassed, though why I don't know.

"PERCY!"

He has a lot to explain.

**Percy POV**

I flinched.

"Annabeth, how much you wanna bet she found out ?" I asked.

"None, because I know she did. Melanie can't keep a secret forever."

"PERCY!"

"Yes Mia ?"

"Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have told anyone. I am not that mean."

"Mia, Mia, Mia. We had decided to tell everyone a little later."

"How much later ?"

"After we had bought a house and they didn't know where it was."

"Percy ! Were we really ?" asked Annabeth.

"Do you want to face your mother's wrath? Or Chiron's disapproval ?" I said.

"You're right. And I found a house in Tenessee." she said.

"Perfect. Buy it."

"Have you forgotten I'm right here ? I can hear every word." said Mia.

Uh-oh.

"Um, Mia ! If you don't tell anyone where we are going, I'll make you the godmother." I said.

"I'm already the aunt, why would I want to be the godmother?" Mia reasoned.

"You'll have the cabin to yourself. I'll tell Tyson to not come here anymore." I said.

"But I like bunking with Tyson." she protested.

"We'll give you 1000 bucks." said Annabeth..

"Deal. I was never here. We never had this conversation."

"What conversation ?"

"You're good. Adios."

She left and Annabeth and I were left alone.

"Now, that was weird."

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Now, did any of you see that coming? Any of you? Maybe some did, but some of it was unexpected, right ? **

**I got the idea of Hera and Aphrodite helping from another story. It's called **_**The Ultimate Sacrifice Hurts the most**_** or something like that. It's a very tragic story. It should be in my favorites. Check it out.**

**Now, this story is over. Only took a month or less. Most people don't write so fast. Well, most people don't write only 14 chapter stories. Okay, so the sequel will be the fulfillment of the prophecy and the birth of Annabeth and Percy's child.**

**I wonder when the next Camp Half-Blood series starts. I can't wait. I was obsessed with PJ&O, still am , and will be obsessed with the next one. Who wants the hero to be female ? Raise your hand or better yet review.**

**Hey, if you are on Twitter you can follow Rick Riordan and he has a link to the trailer of the LT movie. It's not really that informative of what the movies will be like, but Logan Lerman who plays Percy is HOT! And it's created by the producers of the first and second HP movies, so it's bound to be good. But Alexandra who plays Annabeth isn't a blond, but she looks the part. But I can't believe there is actually going to be a LT movie! And for all you Twilight fans, New moon movie is coming out in November and the trailer is already out. I haven't seen it yet, but it's said to be really good.**

**bella to the MAX**

**P.S I have a new penname. How does Artemis MH Cullen sound?**


	16. Concerning the Sequel

**Hello my peepattes. I am back. I am debating on whether I should write a sequel because shockingly it seems nobody likes this story enough to review. I am so disappointed. And I am even more disappointed that a new reader gave me my 50th**** review for this story. This is my first fan fic and I would like it to be treated like my first newborn. If you want to see the sequel, I would suggest that you get your butts over here and review. Don't make me whip out my Latin vocabulary, because then you will be hopelessly confused and I will not post the sequel, even if I am finished with it. It will just have to go to waste. Pity isn't it?**


End file.
